Obtain information relative to the pathology of colon and rectal cancers that will identify the natural history of these cancers so that subsets of patients who are at higher risk of recurrence can be identified. Correlate the pathologic and biologic parameters identified with disease-free interval and survival of patients. Determine the worth of a variety of surgical and ancillary technics employed in the management of colon and rectal cancer patients with disease free interval and survival. Compare the disease-free interval and survival of patients who have had a "curative" resection of an adenocarcinoma of the colon situated entirely proximal to the peritoneal reflection with that of patients receiving systemic combination chemotherapy and with those receiving BCG.